Refrigerator appliances generally include a compressor. During operation of the refrigerator appliance, the compressor operates to provide compressed refrigerant. The refrigerator appliance utilizes such compressed refrigerant to cool a compartment of the appliance and food items located therein.
Recently, linear compressors have been used to compress refrigerant in refrigerator appliances. Linear compressors can include a piston and a driving coil. The driving coil receives a current in order to generate a force that slides the piston backward and forwards within a chamber to compress refrigerant. Friction between the piston and other components of the linear compressor can negatively affect performance of the linear compressor.
To reduce friction between the piston and other components of the linear compressor, a lubricant is often provided at an interface between the piston and a casing of the linear compressor. Frequently, an oil lubricant is utilized. However, misalignment of the piston within the chamber can interrupt an oil film between the piston and the casing and thus increase friction forces between the components.
Accordingly, a compressor with features for lubricating an interface between a piston of the compressor and a casing of the compressor would be useful. In particular, a compressor with features for lubricating an interface between a piston of the compressor and a casing of the compressor without utilizing an oil lubricant would be useful.